Flora and Musa's friendship
by Musa'sHeadphones
Summary: Read it. Please and ty. Written for my bestie! (read author's note)


Author's Note: Hey guys! I know you hate me right now because I haven't been updating but life has been busy, I'll update when I update.

Anyways…not sure how many of you know this but I made a Winx instagram account so follow me ( thestylishmusa)! I have met so many great people who have become my best friends (and more than friends!). My best, truest friend I met on instagram who has basically become my best friend in real life is Alyson ( thestylishflora). Today is her birthday and this story is my present to her. I hope you like. Happy birthday, ilysm!

Disclaimer: I do not, no matter how much I would love to, own the Winx Club or any of its characters.

"Flora!" Musa said as she burst into Flora and Bloom's room. It was Flora's birthday, and the music fairy couldn't let her sleep any longer. Besides the fact that she wanted to spend time with her best friend on her birthday, she was also getting lonely because the rest of the Winx were out for the day helping Ms. Faragonda with something.

Musa was about to jump on the nature fairy's bed when she heard her cough loudly.

"Flora? Are you okay?" Musa asked as she approached her friend.

"My throat, it hurts" she said as she sat up. "Ow and my head".

Musa sat on the bed. "Flora you can't be sick, it's your birthday".

Flora got back under her covers and coughed. "I know. And Helia said he was going to come over to do something special" Flora said as she groaned.

"It's okay. Just call him and tell him you're sick, he'll understand" Musa said smiling at Flora. "And then get some sleep. We can celebrate later if you're up to it. And by the way, happy birthday".

Flora smiled at Musa. "Thank you Musa".

Musa smiled back. "No problem, I'll check on you later. Feel better".

...

Alittle while later Musa heard a knock at the door.

"Oh hey Helia" Musa said when she saw him on the other side of the door holding a picnic basket.

"Hi Musa. Is Flora ready? We're going out" Helia told her.

"She's sleeping. Didn't she call you?"

Helia looked concerned. "No she didn't. Is everything okay?"

"No actually, she's sick. She fell asleep like an hour ago".

Helia's face dropped. "Oh really?"

"Yeah Helia, I'm really sorry" Musa said sympathetically.

"It's okay. Thanks Musa".

Musa could sense how sad Helia was.

"You were going to take her out for a picnic? That's really sweet Helia, she would've loved it" Musa said, trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks Musa" Helia said and smiled alittle.

Musa felt bad that Flora and Helia couldn't go out...then she thought of something.

"Hey Helia I have an idea". Musa had Helia come inside and she told him the plan.

...

About a half an hour later, Musa went into Flora's room.

"Flora, hey, Flora" Musa said as she shook Flora.

"Hmm. Oh Musa, hi" Flora said groggily as she woke up.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Umm alittle better I guess" Flora said as she sat up.

"How about we go watch tv, do something other than sleep on your birthday" Musa joked.

Flora laughed alittle. Her throat hurt but she didn't care at the moment. "Okay".

Musa helped her out of bed and they walked to the common room together.

As they entered the common room, Flora looked up and saw a blanket set on the floor with a picnic set up on it.

"Hi Flora" a voice said from behind her.

She turned around.

"Helia" she said, shocked to see him here.

"Happy birthday" he said as he handed her a rose.

Flora accepted the rise and smiled.

"Thank you" Flora said with a scratchy voice. "I'm really sorry I forgot to call you to tell you I was sick".

"It's okay" Helia said as he hugged her. Flora smiled.

"I don't want to get you sick" Flora said, even though she didn't want to leave his arms.

"I don't care if you do" Helia said as he hugged her tighter and she snuggled into him.

Musa loved how cute they looked but she didn't know if they realized that she was still there.

She cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Sorry Musa" Helia said sheepishly.

"It's okay" Musa said as she laughed alittle. She hinted to Helia about the picnic in case he forgot. Helia looked at it and smiled as in thanking Musa.

"Flora we can still have our picnic" he said as he pulled out of their hug.

Flora turned around and looked at the picnic that she just remembered was there. "It's so sweet that you brought it here. Thank you".

They walked over and sat on the blanket.

"You're welcome but it was Musa's idea to set it up here" Helia confessed.

Flora looked to her friend.

"Guilty" Musa said. "I just wanted you to do something nice on your birthday".

"Thank you Musa" Flora smiled. Musa walked over to the blanket and hugged Flora.

"You're welcome, now enjoy". Musa smiled at them and left the two alone.

Flora smiled and thought about how lucky she was to have such a great best friend and boyfriend. She loved them to death and didn't know what she would do without them.


End file.
